


Under the Weather

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert is a good boyfriend, Colds, Cuddling, M/M, Moana - Freeform, Sick Fic, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Albert takes care of Elmer while he’s sick





	Under the Weather

Day 4:Throwing away their piles of tissues when they have a cold.-Almer

 

 

“Albie I think I’m dying,” Elmer groaned from his cocoon on the couch.

“You’re not dying El, you just have the cold, you’ll be alright in a day or two,” Albert ruffled his hair as he spoke.

“This is the end for me, I see the light, I love you, don’t forget about me,” Elmer closed his eyes and flopped over, pretending to be dead.

“Okay you drama queen,” Albert kissed his temple, setting down a bowl of soup into the coffee table in front of him. 

“Thank you,” Elmer smiled as he came back from the dead.

“No problem sweetheart,” Albert quickly picked up all the tissues lying around, throwing them out and grabbing a new box for Elmer.

“Here you go Elmie, I got you some tea and some more drugs,”

“You’re too good to me Albie,” Elmer smiled, downing the cold medicine and sipping on his tea.

“It’s what you deserve El,” Albert kissed him on the head as he cuddled into his side, watching Moana for the eighth time that week.

 

“Elmer I swear to god I will strangle you as soon as I can physically stand for making me sick,”


End file.
